


A Yule Tradition

by Merfilly



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah stresses local custom...to her advantage</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Yule Tradition

"Doctor, aren't you the one always prating that we really ought to have respect for the times and traditions we see?" Sarah asked, standing perfectly still where she was in the entrance.

"Of course, Sarah. How can you observe properly if you do make waves that upset the people under observation?" The dashingly dressed eccentric scientist stopped his stride to look back at her in exasperation. "Well do come along!"

For answer, Sarah's lips twitched in an impish smile, and she looked up above the sill of the door. After a double heartbeat, he followed her gaze, and then his eyes widened. He strode back to her, a gentle smile answering hers.

"Trickster," he teased, before honoring the tradition of the mistletoe.


End file.
